Mizore Shirayuki
Mizore Shirayuki is a Yuki Onna who attends Yokai Academy. She is one of the strongest beings in her race only second to her mother Tsurara and is often referred to by Edd as the Ice Queen or the Snow Fairy. Mizore is a supporting protagonist in Eds + Vampires and was the main antagonist in the Mizore Arc during Season One. Personality and Abilities When Mizore was first introduced she was a lonely depressed and misunderstood teenage girl. In the first semester, she confessed her feelings to Tsukune, who denied her by saying he wasn't as lonely as her. The gym teacher began to take advantage of her, while she hid crying in the bushes, leading to Mizore freezing him. With the incident and rumors spreading about her, but after meeting Tsukune Aono and becoming friends with every body after a short bout between her and the vampire, Moka Akashiya she's shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Tsukune and later Edd. She is often seen staling and hiding in different locations, which is often played on for comedic purposes. (Like in bushes, behind trees, and even under tables). A running gag in the series is Mizore shooting ice projectiles whenever Moka and Tsukune are having a tender moment together and she alaways appears unexpectedly in either wierd and-or otherwise random places. Mizore may be one of the most sensitive when it comes to how many friends Tsukune has. On the occasion when Fang Fang tries to get Tsukune to join his family, she replied that if he gets one more friend to contest her love for him, she's going to stab him. She eventually shows growth saying that ever since she revealed herself to Tsukune that even if he were to choose another woman she would still love and pursure him. Relationships Mizore and Ed- Ed and Mizore don't really interact much and tend to have conversations every now and then. So all in all they are at least okay with each other. Mizore and Edd- Before getting into a relationship, Double D was creeped out by Mizore and her behaviour seems to disturbed Edd. Mizore had a huge crush on him even referring to him as cutie. But later Double D tended to stutter around Mizore more than any other girl. In fact, Edd couldn't get a full sentence outta of her when he talked to her. After Moka helped him with his girl problem, he confessed his feelings to her, which she accepted. Mizore and Eddy- Eddy flirts with and tries to seduce mizore sometimes which she freezes him when he goes to far into seducing her which serves as a running gag in the series. Mizore and Tsukune-Friend and Stalker. Originally, Tsukune was targeted by Mizore Shirayuki because she thought Tsukune was as lonely as her. After saving her life, they became friends. Mizore and Moka- They were at first enemies but they became friends and rivals. Mizore and Kumuru- they were at first enemies but they became friends and rivals Mizore and Yukari- they were at first enemies but they became friends and rivals Powers and Abilities As a Yuki-Oma, Mizore has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of water and her attacks are all water or ice-based. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her. After her training with Ginei, she can now also freeze any body of water around her and control it. When using her power at full capacity, her hair usually turns into ice. She can create anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. This is the most common use of her powers and the most common constructs\weapons are. Ice daggers. Very sharp icicles that can also be fired from her sleeves and Mizore has been known to employ ice-styled kunai knives that she can throw expertly from a distance, often hitting the foreheads of the intended targets without fail. Her ice claws are just as strong, if not stronger than Kurumu's claws and can easily cut and destroy objects, such as a park bench, with relative ease. After her training with Gin, her Ice Claws had become stronger. Ice Clones. She also has the ability to create ice clones of herself or others. She first used this ability to make a clone of Tsukune in order to keep her mother and Kurumu busy while the real Tsukunue was with Moka. She has been shown to possess superhuman strength during her battles, being able to defeat and subjugate enemies larger than her. She has been shown to possess superhuman speed during her battles, being almost invisible to the naked human eye and capable of attacking several enemies at once. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yuki Oma Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Snow people Category:Antagonists